


Fight The Good Fight

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Kris meets up with Sans and feels a bit more than he was expecting-I haven't watched matpat's theory yetI guess my headcannon is that Kris is just an alternate timeline version of Frisk/Chara, and I guess Sans knows?? Man idk just read it if you're bored(This also isn't edited + wrote it on my.phone)





	Fight The Good Fight

**Author's Note:**

> My mom was yelling at me while I wrote this :')

You kept your head low as you walked, eyes focused more on your feet than the monsters around you. It was only when you heard a rattle of bones that you looked up, eyes quickly catching onto the skeleton in front of a shop.  
Once he got your attention, he smiled. "Nice to see ya, kid,"  
It felt like a punch to the gut when you heard his voice. You know you've never really met before, but the strong feeling that you two were friends - or, god forbid, enemies - in another timeline was too strong to ignore.  
It almost felt like your soul was shining. You had to look down to make sure it wasn't.  
You didn't realize you were silent until you spoke, "Great to see you again," You smile. You had no idea where it came from.  
"Yeah, it's real nice, isn't it?" Sans smiled. Your eyes widened. "Especially since we've never met,"  
Your heart dropped. It felt like your soul was crushed. You had no idea why you were this sad, this disappointed. You never met him before, after all. But you /did/, and that was impossible to shake.  
You felt a layer of emotionless fall over your soul. A sense of dread overfilled by anger.   
You responded in short, clipped answers. It felt like you needed to get out, before you did something you regret.  
The conversation came to a close and you turned around to leave. Just as you did, you felt a boney hand grab your shoulder lightly, making you turn back around.  
"Fight the good battle, alright, Frisk?"  
You were confused. Who the fuck was Frisk? Did he really not even remember your own name? But even so, a warmth grew in your heart at the name.  
As you walked home you felt although you could fight the good battle. Whatever that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leaving a comment or a kudos is very appreciated ^-^


End file.
